Knight in Dark Armor
by RisingHero1
Summary: Young Adeline met Bane when she was two, after her parents were killed she was moved to Gotham what happens five years later, Gotham's Reckoning comes to destroy Gotham with Adeline there will he protect her or send her away?
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**Knight in Dark Armor **

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Dark Knight Rises only a few characters are mine.**

**A girl is taken from Bane and to Gotham. The girl remembers him, no one believes her wbut hen Bane comes he intends on taking her and caring for her. Summary Sucks I know. The girl is only seven years old when she sees Bane for the second time in the beginning she's two years old.**

**Chapter One- First Encounters**

_November 19, 2007 Vermont_

_It was late and snowing outside. The Miller family a successful family a businessman and young baker with a daughter of their own Adeline Miller beautiful to the eye only two years old her hair has grown to her shoulders with soft curls, white soft skin, dark brown eyes and quite small. Adeline was tired for now and her mother swept the girl off her feet and carried her to bed. But poor Adeline did not know of the danger her family was in, her father the businessman had owed a favor and did not keep his word he knew the danger and he knew the consequences for what is going to be done. Adeline had drifted to sleep with her teddy bear beside clinging to her chest, little did she know her life was going to change at that very moment._

_A bang woke her up she gasped and clung her teddy bear to her chest as she jumped out of bed, walking towards her door letting only some light in and saw no one around. She stepped out and put her thumb in her mouth and walked to the stairs as she got down the stairs she approached the living room she stopped to see several men including a woman and a man with a mask over his face they did not even notice her. Her parents were faced down on the floor, Adeline did not know what was going on but she continued to watch until one of the men noticed her standing there, he whistled and everyone turned their heads to her, she did nothing but keep her thumb in her mouth and her teddy in her other hand. The masked man approached her and kneeled before her she did not move away she looked into his eyes and turned his head to the side._

"_What is your name little one?" she did not answer "Ask the parents." he commanded one ripped the tape off the mother's mouth and sat her up "Her name please."_

"_Adeline Rose" she said and cried as the man yanked her up to stand "She's two years old." the man in front of Adeline stared at the teddy bear she looked at it too. She took her thumb out of her mouth placed her hands under the teddy bear's arms and smiled._

"_Teddy!" she squealed _

"_That is a nice teddy bear." the man with the mask said making her smile even bigger and she yawned "I believe we interrupted this girl's sleep. Let's put her back to bed." he stood before grabbing her and lifting her up her right arm cradled the teddy bear near his chest while her left hand was over his shoulder and her thumb in her mouth and her head leaned on his shoulder. She woke up when she was placed in her bed and saw the masked man staring._

"_Teddy!" she raised her arms to him he turned his head to the side and raised his eyebrows what did this child think of him she did not fear him. He placed the covers over and she laid back and turned onto her side closing her eyes this face he would never forget, she was beautiful even for a child of two he rubbed his thumb across her cheek but she did not stir only place her thumb back into her mouth Bane smiled behind his mask and left the room to continue with the Millers. He knew that killing them would lead the girl a different life, but what Mr. Miller did was protocal, he betrayed them by giving away private information on their return to Gotham which now has them staying away due to the failure of Ra's Al Ghul. _

"_Your child is very precious."_

"_Stay away from my daughter." Mr. Miller snapped _

"_I intend too. She will be of use in the future." he said before snapping his fingers and the woman was given a phone._

"_Hello. Yes, I will like to report a shooting." she said Mr and Mrs. Miller looked at each other "Shots were heard at the Miller Residence, both Mr. and Mrs. Miller are dead." she said before hanging up the phone and holding the gun up to Mrs. Miller's head._

"_Put the silencer on, Talia. The child is sleeping." she nodded and placed it on her weapon before shooting her in the head then repeating the same with Mr. Miller and started leaving._

_The girl heard sirens and the slamming of the door woke her she heard someone enter her room and man in uniform._

"_Hello sweetheart. Come on, come with us." he lifted her out of the bed and carried her down the stairs they took her outside where reporters were waiting._

"_Do you have information that can be given?"_

"_Can you tell us what you have found "_

"_Is the girl a witness?"_

"_Little girl do you have anything to say?"_

"_TEDDY BEAR!" she squealed making the reporters laugh and they continued their questions as they placed the girl in the car. When placed in the car she held her teddy bear to her chest._

"_She got any family?"_

"_None he parents were only child and her grandparents passed away. Where is the closest orphanage?"_

"_Gotham City." the officer said before turning to Adeline "We're going to put you in a new home with new people. Does that sound fun?" the girl looked away and started at her house_

"_Teddy." she whispered._

**Honesty. Yes I want honestly tell me what you think Love it? Hate it? I got this idea when seeing this movie for the second time it came to me. So please leave a review oh... and I am trying my best to post Ch. 9 on Nothing But Original just give me some time and it will be down thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: He Is Real

**Knight in Dark Armor**

**Disclaimer; I do not own the Dark Knight nor its characters only my own.**

**Chapter Two- He is Real.**

**Third Person:**

_An old black range rover, drove on an open field driven by soldiers that guarded three hostages with black hoods that hid their faces, approaching a cargo plane where a man was waiting. The rover stops and the man extends his hand holding a case._

"_Dr. Pavel, I'm C.I.A" he said the soldier took the case_

"_He wasn't alone." the hostages are taken out of the car_

"_You don't get to bring friends"_

"_They are not my friends." Dr. Pavel said before being taken onto the plane_

"_Don't worry, no charge for them."_

"_And why would I want them?"_

"_They were trying to grab your prize. They work for the mercenary. The masked man."_

"_Bane." the man took a pause "Get 'em on board I'll call it in." the soldiers grabbed the other three and led them on the cargo plane._

"_The flight plan I filed with the Agency lists me, my men, Dr. Pavel here... but only one of you." the agent takes out his gun while a soldier opens the door to the side of the plan in which the agent has to yell._

"_First one to talk gets to stay on my aircraft!" a hostage is pulled towards the door and hung over the side the agent stands over him and raises his gun "Who paid you to grab Dr. Pavel?" when the hostage says nothing he shoots the gun near the hostage but still nothing "He didn't fly so good. Who wants to try next?" the second hostage is pulled towards the door and hung over the side "Tell me about Bane! Why does he wear the mask?!" the hostage says nothing "Lot of loyalty for a hired gun." the third hostage on his knees begins to speak._

"_Or perhaps he's wondering why someone shoot a man before throwing him out of the plane." the agent turns away from the hostage to him and steps in front of him, the soldier closes the door._

"_At least you can talk. Who are you?" _

"_It doesn't matter who we are. What matters is our plan." the agent comes closer and slowly reaches for the hood. "No one cared who I was until I put on the mask." once the hood was gone revealed the face of Bane._

"_If I pull that off will you die?"_

"_It would be extremely painful."_

"_You're a big guy."_

"_For you."_

"_Was getting caught part of your plan?"_

"_Of course! Dr. Pavel refused our offer in favor of yours, we had to find out what he told you about us."_

"_Nothing! I said nothing!" Bane glares at the agent, the second plane has closed in fast and is only a hundred yards from the cargo plane, the plane starts to shake._

"_Well congratulations, you got yourself caught..."_

"_Sir..."_

"_No what's the next step of your master plan?"_

"_Crashing this plane." four men, in black masks, drop through the air, flying down to the cargo plane "With no survivors." Bane jumps to his feet, and rips apart the chain he punches the agent in the face. The four men in black land on either side of the plane, shoot out the windows, then run heavy black cables through the cabin and out the other side. The cables are attached to the second plane. The cargo plane is pulled in a vertical, nose down, the tail rising up, the engines begin to sputter and go off. Pavel is hanging onto the seat in front of him, while the soldiers are thrown backwards to the cockpit door. Bane lowers himself, one row of seats at a time, to Pavel. The skydivers attach a ring of explosives around the end of the plane and the tail is blown completely off and whipped away by the wind. The four men in black drop cables inside then go inside the cabin. Two of them bring down a body bag with a dead man inside. A medical kit is pulled out and tubing for a transfusion from the dead man to Dr. Pavel, who starts screaming while Bane holds out his arm for the blood to be pumped into the corpse. After that, Bane grabs a swinging cable with a harness and attaches it to himself, and grabs Dr. Pavel. One of Bane's men begins to do the same for himself._

"_NO!" Bane places a hand on his shoulder "They expect one of us in the wreckage, brother." the young man unhooks himself._

"_Have we started the fire?" Bane nods_

"_The fire rises" a hooded man hands Bane a line, cuts Dr. Pavel's seat belt, and clips it to him. Dr. Pavel begins to panic_

"_Calm down Doctor. Now is not the time for fear." Bane takes out a detonator "That comes later." Bane presses the button and the cabin drops from around them and smashes to the ground below, while Bane escapes. _

**What Happened Later with Adeline:**

Adeline was taken to Gotham City and adopted by a single woman later, Adeline's adopted mother Juliet had a brother who was a police officer. By was he died during the time the Joker blew up the hospital trying to get some civilians out. Adeline only knew him for five years in which she had met several officers, but after Juliet adopted her she noticed Adeline was acting a little strange talking about a giant teddy bear on that very night she started making appointments for a psychiatrist. On Tuesdays through Thursday, Adeline is picked up from school by an officer and taken to her psychiatrist she barely talks about him anymore since she is being bullied about it everyone saying she's crazy. But she likes to write about him, and it worries Juliet even more.

**After School**

**Adeline's POV**

When the bell rung everyone started packing their bags with their workbooks as I did too. Running out the doors, I got pushed several times coming out the doors I felt two girls beside me.

"_Freak_."

"_Weirdo_." they giggled and walked away I was pretty short but I could see past some people I saw Gordon I ran to him and he picked me up in his hands and gave me a kiss on the forehead he opened the passenger door and I climbed in. He got in his side and got into a lane while the light turned red.

"I got you a present." he said I looked at him and smiled "Check the glove box." I yanked it open to see a rectangular shape wrapped in blue I yanked the paper away to see a journal.

"Thank you." I said I've always wanted one

"Your mother told me you saw one at the store. Since you like to write I thought you might like it." I nodded and placed it in my book bag, smiling really big. "So how was school?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Okay, why okay?"

"The other kids were picking on me, again. I haven't said anything about him in..."

"Adeline, you can't keep doing this. He isn't real."

"He is real." I leaned against the window "He's real." I whispered Gordon parked in the front of the building while I was unbuckling my seatbelt and grabbing my bags he opened my door and held his hand out I grabbed it and he helped me out helping me get my backpack on my shoulders. I held his hand walking in the building the lady at the desk smiled when she saw me.

"Hello, Adeline. How are you this evening?"

"I'm good, Mrs. Goodwin. What about you?"

"I'm good, thank you. You always make me smile, Adeline." it's true ever since I started coming here, when the psychiatrist was still in an appointment I would talk to her. "Just wait, he will be done in a moment." Gordon nodded and we walked to the seats, I started to go through my backpack grabbing my binder and scissors. I started to cut out the multiple copies of my class picture and handed Gordon one.

"I want you to have one."

"Thanks, kiddo." he took out his wallet and placed it in. "It's a nice picture."

"Thank you." Mrs. Goodwin came over

"He's ready if you just wait, Commissioner."

"Of course." I stood and grabbed her hand we walked down the long hallway towards the end when she opened the door and closed it, I walked to the seat and jumped in. When he turned to me

"How are you today, Adeline?" he had a notepad in his lap and a pen twirling in his hand

"I'm fine. How are you?" I saw him smile

"I'm doing well today, thank you." he wrote on his notepad "So how was school today?"

"Same as always they pick on me."

"Have you made any friends?" I shook my head "Have you tried?" I nodded

"They call me names like freak, weirdo, baby."

"And what do you do?"

"I ignore them. But, they follow me and keep bugging me. Sometimes the teachers catch them."

"Other times?"

"They don't... they think we're playing around. All I want to do is read or write but they keep making fun of me."

"Well, I think these kids just don't understand you. You're smart and talented but they may be jealous of you, Adeline."

"Why?"

"Because you're special you may not know it but they might and they're probably jealous." he said in a funny voice and I laughed and so did he "Do you want friends, Adeline?" I looked down and placed my hands in my lap "Adeline?"

"Not really. I don't need friends." I said he looked confused but didn't question it he continued to write down on his pad until the session was done. He walked me to the door.

"Well, Adeline, I hope you have a wonderful day. I will see you next week." I nodded and walked down the hallway to Gordon we were walking out to the car

"Are you coming over for dinner again?" I asked him "Mom's teaching me to make mac and cheese."

"As delicious as it sounds I can't, sweetheart. I have to go for public speaking tonight at the Wayne Mansion."

"Okay, I'll save you some mac and cheese." Gordon smiled.

I saw my mom at the door. After getting out of the car I ran to her.

"Look mommy, look what Gordon got for me." she smiled

"Did you say thank you?" I nodded "Good, go inside and wash your hands and you can help cook dinner." I ran inside and dropped my stuff off in my room to the bathroom. "How was school?" I turned to see her standing in the doorway

"It was okay." I said drying off my hands and walked past her to the kitchen

"Were they picking on you again?" I didn't answer just looked down at the floor "Adeline?" she walked to me and got on her knees "Addie, you have to tell me, did those kids pick on you today?" I had some tears fall and I nodded I started crying and I placed my head on her shoulder.

"They called me a freak. I hate it momma." I felt her put her hand on my back and rub "Can we cook the mac and cheese, please?" she nodded and grabbed the stool for me to stand I stood over the oven and started to add what was needed, Mom had helped a little bit but after eating I brushed my teeth and got to bed she came in beside me.

"Tomorrow... tomorrow will be better." I turned on my side my back facing her

"You said that before." I felt her get up and turn off the light and close the door my eyes began to close but I opened them forgetting something I turned on my light and looked to see my teddy bear in the chair I smiled and turned the light back off and let my eyes close and feel to sleep.

**Tell me what you think. I know it's been awhile I've been trying to write but my computer is an idiot and doesn't let me on without problems and for those I am trying to write up a chapter for Nothing But Original. So don't fret I will try and get it done.**


End file.
